Real life 101
by wytchkat
Summary: Real life is hard to face. There are some things that magick can't even fix. Morgan and Hunter come to find out,their decisions can change the rest of their lives.
1. The first lesson

Greetings! OK,The normal stuff....no..I don't own Sweep...all rights belong to far richer folks than I. I decided this story should have a little more angst approach,and a good bit of drama. So here we go...This takes place about two weeks after book 14.  
  
Real life 101  
Chapter one:The first lesson  
  
  
Dubhlan cuan,scotland  
  
Eoife walked down the hallway at a clipped pace. She had recieved reports that Morgan was ill.As she hurried towards Morgans dorm room,she fretted;was it something the healers here could attend to,or was it more serious?  
She tapped lightly on the door once,then entered. Morgan was laying on the bed,looking pale. Dark shadows gathered under her eyes. Eiofe sat on the side of the bed and placed a hand on morgan's forehead. she felt a little clammy,but no fever. Morgan managed a weak smile and asked "did they bother you? I told them I'd be okay."   
Eiofe saw a look cross Morgans face that she couldn't read.Eiofe spoke softley "Morgan,I promised your parents that i would see to your well being. Hearing that you are sick to your stomach,at least once a day,and eating very little gives me cause to worry."she paused,"Should I call Hunter?I'm sure he could get here..."  
Morgan sat up straight,"NO!" Eiofe looked alarmed at the out burst. Morgan tried to recover,"I mean.it's bad enough they called you and i'll be ok,and he's with his family.."   
Eiofe looked closly at Morgan,she had turned quite green at the word "family".   
Eiofe spoke more to herself "Oh dear."  
She looked at morgan,who now looked scared,  
"Morgan,if you know whats wrong,why you're ill,now is the time to tell me. otherwise,I'm taking you to the doctor,and will be having you checked out,a compleate physical."  
Morgan began crying. Eiofe put her arms around her and let her cry. When morgan had somewhat composed herself Eiofe said gently, "so when,and how far along would you be?" Morgan sniffled and said "It was beltane,I guess i'd be about little over a month and a half along."  
Eiofe looked shoked,"You mean to tell me,that on a day that celebrates fertility,niether of you thought to use protection oe do a conception prevention spell?May the Goddess help us,well it's done now."   
Eiofe questioned "I take it that Hunter doesn't know?" Morgan shook her head "No, i just became certain after i got here. I don't know what to tell him. I don't know if i want to be a mom yet." Eiofe shook her head,"Morgan you need to decided what you want. I won't say anything just yet.This needs to be your decision,I believe Hunter would support whatever you want,but ultamitely,it is for you to decide.If you don't want to be a parent or have any one know,you have a few precious days to decide.If you want the child,I'll help you or if you don't...well,i'll still help you." Morgan nodded,and she ask Eiofe softly "No matter what I decide,you won't tell my parents...or Hunter? Eiofe...what should I do?" Eiofe paused in the door way,feeling much older than when she had first stepped thru it,"Morgan,I'll tell no one.I wish i could tell you what to do,but i'm afraid that this is for you alone to decide. They'll tell you at the front what room i'm in. I'll stay untill you decide."  
Morgan watched Eiofe leave. She lay back down,feeling nauseaus.Yes,this was HER decision.she was scared,but she would think it through tonight,and let Eiofe know in the morning.  
  
  
  
A/N:so what will she do? hmmmm.....unless i get reviews, I will not tell.Please,review! 


	2. Reasons

OK,Thanks for the reviews.Of course I do not own sweep,and all of this comes from my own twisted little world.So,sit back-read and then please tell me how evil I am and if you wish this to continue!  
  
  
Chapter Two: reasons  
  
One week later  
Somerset,England  
  
Hunter lay in his bed. A small trash can next to the bed. It had only been a few hours earlier that he had been having a wonderful dinner of fish and chips with his family. Alwyn was still shy around Their da,but she was coming around. Her smiles and laughter came more easily.  
Daniel was happy to be renuited with his daughter,and being around the family he had been exiled from for so long,had been a good healing therapy. A round of intense cramps seized his stomach,and he moaned.Goddess! He at first had wondered if the fish he had eaten had been bad,but no one else had seemed to suffer ill effects.  
  
A soft hand smoothed back his hair,and Hunter found himself looking into his aunt Shelagh's kind and worried eyes. She spoke to him,"Well,lad.Are ye feeling any better?" Hunter shook his head no. She smiled and said," I've brought ye some tea to settle your stomach,and I've spelled it so you'll sleep 'till morning. We'll let this run its course tonight,and see how ye feel in the morning. If you're not any better we'll send for Brigid. She's a good healer,and a certfied doctor to boot! Don't worry,You're home and safe. I'll let no harm come to ye." She paused,then continued,"I'm glad ye found your da,but never forget Hunter,as i'm concerned,you're as close to me heart as one of me own."  
  
Hunter had sit up to drink the tea,and he set it aside as sleep began to softly creep upon him. He smiled at his Aunt,thankful for her gentle words. It was good to know that here he was safe. Here he could be sick,and trust that all here would make sure that no harm came to him,while he was unable to care for himself. As sleep enfolded him He gave thanks to The Goddess that his family cared for him so much.  
  
same time frame  
Dubhlan Cuan,Scotland  
  
Morgan sipped the cup of valerain tea,that was to help ease the cramps. Eiofe was right. With the herbal mixture she had been given,It had been no worse than a heavey and painful menstrul cycle. Morgan felt some guilt at tthe decision to end the life within her,and even a little more that she had not let Hunter know what she had done. Most of all,she felt a sense of relief. Her parents would never know,niether would Hunter. She had decided to put this behind her,and be much more careful,now aware that things could change in a moment. Her studies here were going well,and she would see Hunter on a free weekend she was having soon. She had done this for both of them. Hunter wasn't ready to be a father. Even though they loved each other,this had happened to soon. She knew if he found out,he would be mad,maybe even hurt. For now she would keep the knowladge from him.One day,she would tell him,just not now.That made her decision not to tell him easier.Morgan sighed and stood up,wincing at her cramps.She considered calling Hunter,But she knew he would pick up on any pain she felt.She would wait,and call in a day or so. One day she would tell him,when she would knew that he would understand.  
  
  
The next day  
Somerset,England  
  
Strange voices woke Hunter. His head felt heavy,and his mouth very dry. and he felt....Empty.He conidered it for a moment then made his way to the kitchen whre the voices were coming from.he i dentified his Aunt Shelaghs'voice:  
  
"I just don't know,Brigid,I was powerful concerned about him last eve.I had to give him twice the amount I felt comfortable with,for him to rest,and still he moaned half the night in his sleep!"   
  
Hunter could only assume the Second Female voice belonged To Brigid.  
  
"There was no fever you say? Hmmm.... How is he this morning?"   
  
"He was resting when I last checked on him,as if he hadn't spent the night fighting darkness."  
  
"I don't know,Shelagh. He seems to be a strong lad,so I wouldn't worry too much. Some times we may never know the reasons that thease things occur."  
  
Hunter walked on into the kitchen. His Aunt smiled,"So the dead has risen. How do you feel?" Hunter managed a half smile,"I feel better." The lady,who was Brigid,stood and walked to him. She looked at him quizicly. She ran thru the normal quick exam,checking his eyes,ears,throat. she ran her hands over the glands in his neck,and felt his cheast,checking his breathing. she stood away and gave her report,"well,with the health I find you in now,I predict you have another 70 years or so to live." Hunter and his Aunt smiled. Hunter decided to forgo his morning tea and have some orange juice. He had been pronounced healthy,but why he wondered,did he feel he was missing a peice of himself?What was the reason?  
  
  
A/N: Dum da dummmmmm....what will happen when morgan and Hunter meet for the weekend? Based on reviews the story continues. Please R&R! 


	3. A Decieved Knight

Ok folks-here we go,don't own-don't sue. And now...into the heart of the story.....  
  
Chapter Three:A Decieved Knight  
  
  
SCOTLAND,two weeks later  
  
"Morgan! Over here!" Morgan turned,smiling as Hunter called out to her. She crossed the street and fell into his arms. She nuzzled his neck,breathing in his scent. His stong arms encircled her,pressing her close. Their bodies molded together, a perfect fit. Hunter whispered in her ear;"I have missed you so much,love." Morgan pulled back and looked into the endless green of his eyes. She smiled. "I missed you,too. How's the family?"   
Hunter bit back a groan. Morgan looked on,worried. Did he know? She maintained a cool look but she was begining to get scared. Hunter mistook her look of concern,after all,why wouldn't him being upset worry Morgan? He moved his hand and rubbed his hand and rubbed her arm reassureling.  
"It's Alwyn." Morgan let out a small sigh of relief.  
Hunter continued as they joined hands and walked down the town street,looking at the shops ment to lure in tourists. "Last Samhain,she became involved with a young man in Uncle Becks' coven,Vinneg. Of couse,It was encouraged,They seem to be a good match for each other."  
Hunter quite talking and Morgan could feel the tension flowing through his body. His normal light gaze had turned dark and stormy.   
Morgan questioned him to continue,"And?" Hunter stopped walking and faced Morgan,"Well,they got closer than any one had guessed,untill a week ago." Hunter dropped her hand and his own hands balled into fists. He finished in a tight voice,"The little fool got her pregnant." Morgan felt her own face pale.   
Hunter noticed her look and calmed his temper,"Forgive me love,It just makes me so furious. I should be there now..." Hunter turned from Morgan,Morgan placed her hand on his shoulder,sensing that there was more,she spoke softly,"Whats going on,Hunter?I'm glad to see you,but why are you here if she needs you....?" Hunter faced her,there were unshed tears in his eyes.  
"Morgan,it's horrible. Alwyn decided to end the pregnancy. Aunt Shelagh agreed it was for the best,but.....I don't agree.I love my sister,and I'll support her.I find this a horrid thing to do. I'll never understand how anyone can end a childs life because of timming. A child you create,is not a matter of incoveniance to be gotten rid of,because you didn't plan for it. It is a life,a gift from the goddess."   
Hunter wiped his hand across his eyes to clear the tears. He then took a good look at morgan,she looked positivly sick. He forgot his own problems and reached out for her,what was wrong? He went to touch her face,"Morgan?" Morgan managed to speak through parched lips,   
"Hunter,we need to talk."  
Almost an hour later they sat in the back of a small pub. Morgan had told Hunter every last detail. She had watched as a myyrid of emotions crossed his face; suprise,joy,concern,shock,anger,grief.  
His expression now was blank,this was not Hunters Eyes looking at her,Thease were the eyes of an ex-seeker,cool and caculating.  
Morgan pleaded,"Hunter please,say something!" Hunter spoke very low,"I would have done anything for you,gave up any thing. I would have given my own life to keep you safe. You can't even love or trust me enough to tell me of somthing that would affected both of us?Something we created in love?" Hunter stood,morgan looked at him,shocked,and hurt. Hunter smiled a bitter smile, "Morgan,love includes both people to work.Apparently we don't have that. You don't need me for anything,you seem to get on just fine by yourself.Goodbye Morgan." Hunter Threw some money on the table and walked out the door. Morgan sat at the table and cried.  
  
  
A/N: There is more,a very good twist comming but without reviews...this could be the end.You be the judge. Please R&R! 


	4. not ready

What is life without a little bit of magacial interference? Oh,yeah- I don't own sweep. This may be the end, we'll see. No,i'm not fishing for reviews,just kinda stuck at the moment. So I'll start writing and see how it comes out when I'm done,But if you like it,by All means-Please tell me!  
  
Chapter Four:The world isn't ready  
  
Somerset,England  
two weeks later  
  
Hunter was in his room packing. He would leave for New York tomorrow. His da,and Sky had flown back two days ago. He had not told them about what Morgan had done. He knew that his father might be dissapointed with him for not being more careful and Sky,well he wasn't ready to hear what she would have to say. He was still furious and hurt,but had accepted his own role in this event.  
  
He truly wished he could be there for Morgan,But for now he had his own hurt to contend with. He would have to see her,talk to her,things couldn't stay the way they were. He knew they would be miserable if this was left unresolved. He just didn't know if he could forgive her yet. He lay down and cursed his own traitorious heart. Once again she had wounded him beyond beliefe,and yet-he still loved her.  
Widows vale  
same time frame  
  
Morgan was in her room as well. It was close to 4am. She had been home for almost three days.When she arrived back,she had went through the customary greetings with her faimly. Her father had hugged her,her mom had commented that she looked thin and even Mary K. had been glad to have her home. She had given them the souviners she had gotten them and was glad to be back. She got up and walked to the window,gazing out into a night she could see clearly. If only her magesight let her see other things as clearly as she did the colers of the night.  
She had Went to Hunters ealier and was suprised to find him not home yet. Sky had let her in,and they had a cup of tea. Sky had asked her what she and Hunter had faught about. That had suprised Morgan that he hadn't told his family. Morgan had evaded Sky's question by telling her that she didn't want to talk about it untill she talked some more to Hunter(would he even speak to her?)Sky had nodded and let the subeject drop. She had told Morgan he would be home today. Morgan walked back to her bed,she would try to sleep some more,and this afternoon she would see Hunter. At worst he would tell her to go away.She had to try,she had to talk to him. She needed him. Even if he never forgave her,she had to let him know that she hadn't ment to hurt him,and that she loved him with all her heart.  
  
A plane flying over the Atlantic,  
New York bound  
  
Hunter Shifted uncomfortably in his seat. He was asleep..and dreaming;  
  
Hunter's dream  
  
He was walking down a garden path. Flowers of all varity surrounded him on both sides. The air was light and fragrent,and smelled like fresh rain. He noticed a clearing up ahead,and paused at its entrance. A small girl was sitting in the middle on a stone bench,her face upturned,eyes closed drinking in the sun light that fell on her face. Her hair was a light blondish brown and reached her waist. Her skin was fair and smooth. she looked to be about 8 years old.   
Hunter stepped closer,the girl opened her eyes and gazed at him. Hunter stood still,frozen by the knowladge and power in those eyes. They were not the eyes of a little girl,but of a soul that had lived a thousand life times,and they were a entrancing shade of green and brown. She gave a laugh,and spoke to him in a voice that held traces of a light Brittish accent,"Come,have a seat by me." Hunter found himself able to move again and was soon seated next to her. She faced him and her voice took on a serious tone,"Now I know you have questions,but I can't answer them. I brought you her to listen." Hunter was taken aback by this child giving him orders,but was wise enough to heed her words. "Hunter, I know that in your heart you believe that Morgan betrayed you. You are forgetting that nothing happens without reason. You must forgive her. What she did was for the best. Time and love will heal the wound." At this,Hunter had to speak,"But she took our child away from me!" The little girls laughter rang out,at first he was angry,but he looked at her smile,and his heart felt light. She threw her arms around his neck and wispered lightly,"But Da,I'm right here. The world just wasn't ready for me yet,and neither were the two of you."  
  
Hunter bolted up to a sitting position,startling an ederly woman next to him. The old lady patted his hand and questioned,"Bad dream?" Hunter Replied,"Actually- it was a very good one." He turned to look out the window. He was now impatient for the flight to be over-He had to see Morgan.  
A/N:well there you go. Does Their next meeting go smoother? And what about Morgans up coming Gyn exam? I mean if the DOC found anthing out of the ordnairy,well that would be bad. Let me know-does this end here at happy ever after,or will the truth about real life be told? Please R&R! 


	5. Reveal

OK,here we go again. No,I don't own sweep. Here is the latest installment,please let me know what you think.  
  
Chapter Five: Reveal  
Morgan sat in the chair at her gynocoligist's office exam room. She glanced at the clock,it read noon. she straighted her shirt,and wondering what was taking so long,the embarrising exam was over,and she was waiting for Dr. Wallace to return. A moment later the door swung inward and in walked the lady doctor. She did not speak to Morgan, but sat on the swival chair and jotted a few notes. She took her glasses off and rubbed the bridge of her nose. She faced Morgan and spoke, "I would ask if you've been sexually active,but i see thats not neccessary." Morgan dropped her head,and her face flushed hot. Morgan looked up, confused-,"Okay,I have been-ivolved with some one-but how did you know?"   
  
Dr. Wallace looked morgan in the eye. " Morgan, I noticed an abnormality with your womb. The only way this paticular one occurs,is if a woman has miscarried, or had a very bad abortion. I don't believe this to be threatening to your health immediatly,but the left over matter in the uterus needs to be scrapped clean. I have to tell your parents,as their insurence pays for this and by law,you're still a minor. I'll call your mom in and give you a few moments alone. I'll come back in and explain it all to her." Mogan nodded,Too stunned to do anything else. She was scared,and as mad as her mother would be,she needed her. She felt a tear slip down her face,she wished Hunter was speaking to her,she needed him just as much.  
Morgans house,  
around 6:00pm  
  
Hunter put his car in park,and got out whistling an upbeat tune. He quickly walked the distance from the sidewalk to Morgan's front door,and Rang the bell. Mary K. answered the door and looked like she was seeing a ghost. Hunter frowned. She still hadn't spoke,so Hunter asked,"Mary K.,is Morgan here?" Mary K. nodded and eased the door close and whispered," wait one minute."  
  
Hunter turned back to scan the street thinking something was wrong-a hand fell heavily on his shoulder. Hunter spun back to the door-suprised-and looked into Sean Rowlands,very red and very angry face. Before another thought could cross Hunters mind, A fist slammed into the side of his face. He fell backwards,crashing off the steps. Hunter vaugely realized he tasted blood in his mouth and then he was being hauled up by his shirt. Mr Rowlands shouted in his face-"You damn Brittish Bastard! You got My daughter pregnant-I should kill you!" Hunter's Training fianally broke Through his hazy mind and he Broke Mr Rowlands hold on his shirt. He didn't want to hurt him,but Bloody hell,he was going to defend himself.  
  
Mary Grace's voice cut like ice into the scene,Hunter glanced up to see her standing in the door. "Sean,just let him go." She addressed Hunter with a hate-filled gaze," Hunter you are not welcome here. If we see you any where around our daughter again,we will notify the police. Morgan said you left her in Scotland,do us all a favor and stay gone." By this time Mr. Rowlands had made his way back up to the front door,he turned and growled at Hunter, "Stay away-or I might just kill you Myself." The front door slammed shut.  
Hunter's house  
  
Hunter pulled himself from his car,his head was still realing. What had Happened? Why had Morgan told Her parents that he'd abandoned her? What was going on? He stumbled as he approached the front steps,not sure if his light head was a result of being hit or just from exaustion-or both. He leaned on the door frame,as he slipped his key into the lock. A quick cast of his senses told him every one was home. He didn't want to explain this he just wanted to go to sleep and forget. Hunter walked in and kept his head down,he headed for the stairs,hoping to avoid questions. His da called out to him,"Wait lad,we need you a moment." Hunter drew a deep breath,and walked into the kitchen. He looked at his dad,then at sky who face looked worried. He paused, there was a third person at the table-What was going on? He looked at the person carefully. He glanced back to his dad,then to sky. He started to speak,then stopped. He shook his head-ouch-that caused it to only hurt worse. He looked up, the person was STill at the table.  
  
Something in Hunter snapped. TOO much had happened. This was way too much to deal with,he couldn't. He simply walked out of the kitchen,ignoring the calls of his family. He walked up the stairs and into his room. He locked the door-then spelled it to stay that way. He stripped down to his boxers and slid under his covers. The last thought that crossed his mind was-well he had to be wrong-his brother Linden was dead,not sitting at his kitchen table.Right?  
  
A/N: Well,this appears as a suprise. hmmmm...let me know what you think,want more-R&R! 


	6. Is this my life?

hmmm..insperation strikes...so I will post two today(be proud of me!)oh yeah,I don't own sweep.  
  
Chapter six: Is this my Life?  
Linden looked at his dad and sky. Daniel looked uncomfortable,and spoke,"He just needs some time to take this in." Linden nodded,every thing he had heard about his brother had given him the impression that he was unshakeable. That guy had just looked like he was on the verge of a nerveous breakdown. Sky stood up,"I'll go check on him." Daniel nodded,still in shock from finding out his youngest son was alive.   
  
Sky walked up the stairs,and paused in front of Hunter's door. She knocked lightly,"Come on Hunter,I know you're in there." She paused and Knocked louder-"Hunter?" Sky began to be alarmed. She tried the knob,and found it locked and spelled. She cleared her mind and began to unravel the spells on the lock. It only took a moment,that was not good. If Hunter was slipping on his most basic spellcraft-he was really messed up. She charged into the room and flipped on the light. Hunter lay in bed-out cold. She took in the scene,his face was swollen and there was dried blood on the pillow,from his lip. She sat on the bedside and softly touched his face,Hunter moaned,and moved away from her touch. Great goddess,he was a wreak. She tried to wake him,she had to get him up. Damn,he might have a concussion,she had to get him awake.  
  
Sky said under her breath"goddess forgive me." She grabbed him by the shoulders and gave him a teeth jarring shake. Hunter came to,certain he was being attacked...again. He re-acted this time and let loose a bolt of witch-fire,sending his attacker flying backwards. Sky let out a 'omph' as she hit the foor. Hunter realized what he had done and lounged out of bed to check on his cousin. Sky gave him a wry grin,"at least you're awake now."  
  
Hunter and sky were sitting on the bed and sky was cleaning up Hunter's battered face,as well as explaining how Linden had come to be there.  
"...And so you see,after the Taibhs attacked him he was pretty close to dead. The council was impressed with the fact he could of called one at all. They decided not to tell you that he had lived.When he came out of the coma,he had amneasia.So it was all working out for them rather well. They've kept him isolated,except for training all thease years.He was in a riding accident about a week ago,and he regained his memory. He demanded to see you and Alwyn. So,they told him about your da,and off he came here. some of his memories are still fuzzy,but most of it is back."  
  
Hunter sat there.He looked at sky and spoke,"Sky,look I got Morgan pregnant at Beltane. She had an abortion without telling me she was pregnant. when she did tell me,I acted like an ass,but then our future daughter told me to forgive her in a dream that I had. But I can't tell her anything because her parents found out and Morgan told them I abandoned her,and now they consider me the axis of all evil. I got all thease pretty colors on my face when her father attacked me. I come home and my dead-yet not dead brother is in my kitchen. Sky,is this my life? And if it is and not a horrid dream-can you blame me for just wanting to shut it out,for right now?"  
  
Sky studied Hunter.Well that explained a lot. Right now,he needed her to protect him. Sky kissed his cheek."Go to sleep,Giomanach.I'll take care of things." Hunter nodded and lay back down. Sky closed the door,and gathered her thoughts. She would explain every thing to Uncle Daniel and Linden.Hunter didn't deserve this treatment.He tried so hard to be good to everyone. She was paying Morgan a visit. She hoped that Morgan had given her soul to the goddess,because Morgan's ass was hers.  
A/N:Oh dear,it would seem someone is on the war path...and just where does Linden fit into all this?Get out your hip-waders,'cause the s***is getting deep. R&R! 


	7. get it together

sorry this took so long...my computer was having technical difficulities. Nope,I don't own sweep. I did come up with the remainder of this story...let me know what you think!  
Chapter seven: getting it together   
A month later  
  
Alisa woke up screaming. The sheets had twisted at her feet,she was almost falling out of bed. Then strong arms were wrapped around her,soothing with soft words and magick. Charlie smoothed back her hair and settled her against his chest. He could still feel her trembling,he spoke with a hint of humor,"Well,we made it through a nightmare,and the walls are still standing. Hmmmm...doing good so far,see-i'm good therapy." Alisa was still trying to fight the after-effects of the bad dream. Charlie holding her helped....alot.   
  
Charlie had came to Widows vale to spend some time with her. He had been there three days,and still had a week and a half to go. She had lied to her dad and hilary,saying that she was at Mary K'S,so that she could spend the night with Charlie in his effeciency room. They had just been sleeping....and making out,of course. Alisa wasn't quite ready to 'go all the way',and Charlie was ok with that. Right now,holding each other was enough.  
  
He studied her face,she wasn't in a panic any longer,but something still wasn't right,he spoke,"want to talk about it?" Alisa sat up,and put her back against the head board. She began softly:  
"I was in the woods- I don't know where- and I was lost,but felt sleepy. I know it doesn't make sense,but anyway,Iwas trying to stay awake so I could get out of there,and I stumbled over something."   
She was silent,and Charlie took her Hand,"Come on 'lis,Tell me."He could barly make out what she said,because she had begun to sob:  
"I tripped over me....I was sleepy, Because I was dead. There was a knife in me and soo much blood."  
Charlie sat up and pulled her closer.This was not Good.Was she in danger? Who would want to hurt her? He kept petting her, trying to calm her fears,as well as his own.  
Hunter cast out his senses again,his hands were clasped white knuckled on the steering wheel. Linden Watched his brother from the passenger seat. Things had been calmer in the last month. After Sky had returned from her confrontation with Morgan(And Morgan had looked like a jigsaw puzzle with a couple of peices missing),Hunter had come to the conclussion,if the peace was to be kept,he had to pull it together. Linden had noticed,while Hunter was glad he was alive,he was still somewhat cold and distant. Sky had said it was because of what Morgan had done to him(he was glad that she had knocked that girl for a loop)and just to give him time.  
  
Tonights phone call had come as a suprise. Mary K. had called the House. Sky had intercepted the phone call,listened,and had told Hunter what she wanted. Alisa was missing. She had told Mary K. to cover for her,but hadn't told her where she'd be. Alisa's dad had called,and told Mary K.(She had told him alisa was in the shower)That he was taking Hilary and the baby to the emergency room,nothing serious yet,but she might need to meet him there later. Mary k. said she'd deliver the message,and then after debating,had called Hunter.  
  
Hunter pulled the car into the motel and told Linden to'stay put'. Linden watched him as he walked to one of the rooms and knocked on the door.  
  
The knock at the door caused Charlie and Alisa to jump. The dream was still fresh for both of them,and who could be at the door? Charlie rose and looked out the peep hole,he recongnized The ex-seeker that was Alisa's coven leader. Things were getting stranger. Chrlie opened the door and Hunter brushed by him,and addressed Alisa, "Get dressed.Get your things." Alisa looked at Hunter shocked, "How did you know where I ..."   
Hunter Broke in,sounding as if he was out of patience,"Mary k. called,I tracked you and we need to go. Hilary's ill. I'm covering your arse,so could you hurry?" She grabbed her things and went into the bathroom to change. Charlie spoke to Hunter,"Look,something weird happened here tonight. Alisa had this dream and..." Hunter snorted. "truly I don't give a damn. If its so bloody important,call the council and contact a seeker.I have other things to worry over." Charlie was taken aback at his attitude. He wisely let it drop. Alisa came out changed,gave charlie a quick kiss,and left with Hunter.  
Brigid giggled with happiness. That should stay with the little tart for a few days. She leaned back into the passenger seat,more content than she had been since the Half witch destroyed her life. She had been so depressed when she had attened the big Rowanwand gathering back in the summer. Before,she and Charlie had always gone together. Her being alone had been a good thing. She had met her new best freind,her mentor,someone who understood her. She looked over at the lady driving the car,she was almost ten years older than Brigid,but was very youthfull and pretty. Brigid reached over and took her hand,squeezing it to feel their connection.  
  
She glanced over at the young girl. She was so trusting-and so bitter. This would be easy. When the seeker had arrived,she had been a little nervous. She would have another chance at him too. Justine smiled her reassurence at the girl and gently squeezed her had back. A grin on her face,yes,this would be easy.  
A/N: MUWAHHAHAHAAA...ok whatcha think? Oh yeah,Linden will soon come into play...and where is Morgan? and Will Hunter really foul up,by being so bitter? If ya want more..R&R! 


	8. Out of the night

I truly apoligize for the delay,assumming there is any one left to read this,I hope it was worth the wait.Don't own nuthin',credit given where it's due.  
  
Chapter Eight:Out of the night  
  
Hunter had dropped Alisa off,and headed home. Linden sat next to him in speaking silently. Hunter heard him muttering,and became annoyed "If you've something to say-Then say it.Quite that bloody mumbling. Linden took no offense,and replied, "I was just Quoting a poem.I found it calms me and helps to put things in perspective." He gave Hunter a half smile,and Hunters consceince got the better of him.He had been terrible toward Linden(and every one else lately),he gave a deep sigh,and ask, "whats the poem,I'd like to hear it." Linden's voice flowed smoothly as he recited the words;  
  
" Out of the night that covers me,  
  
black as the pit from pole to pole,  
  
I thank whatever gods may be  
  
for my unconquerable soul.  
  
In the fell chance of circumstance  
  
I have not winced nor cried aloud.  
  
Under the bludgeonings of chance  
  
my head is bloody,but unbowed.  
  
Beyond this place of wrath and tears  
  
looms but the horrror of the shade,  
  
and yet the menace of the years  
  
finds,and shall find me unafraid.  
  
It matters not how straite the gate,  
  
how charged with punishments the scroll,  
  
I am the master of my fate:  
  
I am the captain of my soul."  
  
Hunter pulled the car into the driveway,and cut the engine. He sat there in silence.Linden watched him closley.Hunter stared into the darkness and spoke,he never looked at his brother,and his words were soft,but very suprising. " I feel dead inside. Where I once had a fire,and wanted to fight the good fight,now there's nothing. No,there is something-hate,anger,hurt and coldness. I don't believe I had this much rage when mum and da left us. I used to have such a reign on what was wrong and what was right,now,I'd be willing to try anything if it brought me a measure of happiness and chased away this coldness."  
  
Linden pondered his words and questioned "so,whats stopping you?"  
  
Hunter looked at his brother in shock,he hadn't expected that.  
  
Linden continued, "You know,you might find if you worked more in the grey area-you might be a little more happy.There really is no black or white Magick,just lots of shades of grey. Try doing something for yourself. Stop worring about what others will think or feel. You were a damn good Seeker,from what I've heard. Now apply what you know to you. Be tough,and don't let yourself get hurt. There is nothing wrong about protecting yourself however you have to.And for the love of The Goddess,quite being so damn moody!"  
  
Linden jumped out of the car and slamed the door.Hunter sat there alone with his thoughts. Yes,He had to change.He sat there for awhile alone,allowing himself to mourn the passing of who he had been. He steped From The car,head high,and a new confidence to his step.HE was,after all,The captain of his soul.  
  
Practical Magick-The next Day  
  
Morgan Was sitting on a stool behind the counter,going through some supply books and marking things that Alyce needed to order. Alylce was ringing up a coustomer,and lookinkig at some patrons browsing the ailes. She turned to Morgan and spoke, "See that girl,The one with the long hair,that is tatiyana, The daughter of Myyridana,a member of Starlocket. Morgan looked over the group of the four girls and spotted the one Alyce spoke of. She was very pretty,and seemed to be about her age. She asked Alyce how old was the girl. Alyce thought for a moment and replied,  
  
" Lets see,she just graduated from a private school,and I believe she Turned 18 around The summer solstice." Morgan considered going over and talking to the girls,but the bell over the door announcing someone's entrance into the shop stopped her.  
  
Hunter strode into the shop,and time seemed to slow down. Morgan couldn't believe her eyes. Hunter was wearing a tight, white t-shirt tucked into black jeans that seemed to be painted on his body. He wore mortercycle boots that had silver buckles and a black belt that was accented with silver chains. A black leather jacket was slung over one shoulder,and he wore black matrix style sunglasses. His hair was spiked on top,and he looked like he had just walked out of some magizine.  
  
The girl,Tatiyana,noticed him as well. Her friends looked on as she walked up and threw her arms around him,"Why Hunter," she purred "It's been forever.How have you been?"  
  
Hunter Flashed her a million wyatt smile and Replied "Give me a moment to do some shopping,and I'll tell you over lunch." Tatiyana looked very pleased,she replied "sure,just let me know when you're ready." She swayed back to her friends who were now talking in hushed whispers. He barly glanced at Morgan and addresed Alyce "I need a new pentacle for my necklace." Alyce was mildly in shock,but pulled the tray from the jewlerly case and sat it on top for him to see. He glanced them over,and picked up one that had a vine with thorns making the circle. He deftly took his old one off its chain,and slid the new,larger on. He tossed a twenty on the counter (the price had been 15.00)and told Alyce to get rid of his old one. He walked back and slid his arm around Tatiyana,and breezed out the door. Morgan Picked up his old pentacle,what had happend to Hunter?  
  
Outside Hunter smiled,Linden had been right. It was time to start living a little. He slid His arm around a very willing girl,and knew he wouldn't be alone tonight.  
  
Justine had viewed this scene by scrying with intrest. It would seem that HE had changed.She smiled,she had wanted to hurt him,but if she culd get him in bed after all,she might be willing to forgive. Briged had finished the last of the preparations for her latest spell. It would be amusing to make Alisa see things that wern't there,when she was awake.How long would it be before everyone thought her insane? Justine and Brigid had a running bet on it.  
  
Linden had been so proud when Hunter Had left eailer.He giggled,he had looked hot! He tossed and took a photo from beneath his pillow. He was missing his love. Now he was just going to have to decide how to tell his family that he had a boyfriend.He gave one more smile,at least his brother was turning into a bad ass hunk.  
  
A/N:More to come,i promise-if ya like it tell me-really i need the ego boosts to write,lol! 


End file.
